1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a restraining baton as used by peace officers, and, more particularly, to such a restraining baton of improved character with a unitary strap for aiding in the subduing of an individual.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to use an elongated rod as a means for subduing or restraining an individual with the device being conventionally constructed of wood or metal and made in various lengths. Length and overall construction varies depending upon the ultimate use to which the device is to be put. More particularly, and with respect to what we are primarily concerned with here, a night stick or baton as utilized by peace officers and security officers is of an overall length not exceeding about 21/2 feet which is readily adaptable to being carried while, say, on foot patrol, may be quickly brought into use, and can be carried in an automobile without taking up too much room.
It is also known to restrain an individual by tying with rope, thongs or elongated strands of material extending about the individual with securement of restraint effected the ends of the strand etc. being tied together. Temporary binding with cordlike means without knotting or use of fastening means is also known. See in this latter connection U.S. patent to Wong U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,605.
It is, therefore, a desideratum to provide a restraining baton including a strap that is affixed to the baton and readily extendible for use and stowed in out-of-the-way condition when not needed. In this manner, the capabilities of both the baton and the strap, individually and used together, are provided without the inconvenience of separate storage needs and availability for immediate use of each being insured.